1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shopping cart attachments, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shopping cart desk wherein the same may be readily folded into a compact size for transport or storage and may be further opened to provide an aligned desk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various apparatus in combination with shopping carts is known in the prior art. Desks of the prior art, as may be appreciated, have been of a bulky and awkward construction requiring a substantial amount of space and, as may be understood, lacking the storage characteristic of the instant invention. Further, prior art devices, if provided a compact configuration, have heretofore failed to provide the various facilities required by an individual performing a shopping, such as at a grocery store. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,543 to Bush, et al , sets forth a shopping cart attachment wherein a shopping directory, writing surface, and memo is formed within a cabinet-like structure securable to a shopping cart handle. The Bush patent is of a relatively bulky and awkward configuration, as opposed to that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,280 to Hensley sets forth a portable desk of a cabinet-like configuration provided with slots formed within lowermost terminal edges of side walls thereof for positioning within a shopping cart to provide a writing surface with storage therewithin. The Hensley patent is of an expansive organization and structure as opposed to that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,753 to Economy sets forth a desk apparatus attachable overlying a portion of a child seat assembly within a shopping cart provided with a hinged lid to enable access to an interior storage unit of the apparatus. The Economy patent fails to provide the various facilities and accessories required by an individual performing a shopping, as set forth by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,567 to Sawyer sets forth a shopping cart type desk utilizing a writing surface with a pivotally mounted folder hingedly secured to an upper terminal edge of the writing surface for securement and storage of various articles therein, but as other prior art patents, fails to provide the various facilities and organizations of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,402 to Ferri sets forth a coupon container securable to a shopping cart formed with a hinged lid and a storage compartment interiorly thereof to enable access interiorly thereof for retrieval and storage of stored coupons therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved shopping cart desk wherein the same addresses the problems of storage, portability, and availability of numerous facilities utilized by individuals in the acts of shopping, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.